A magnetic core is a component in a variety of electrical and electromechanical devices including, for example, power generators, motors, transformers or inductors and can be found in Power Generation Sites, transformer substations, power supplies, direct current (DC) converters, refrigerators, air conditioners, vacuum cleaners, fluorescent lamps, and/or electrical cars, as well as a host of other devices. The magnetic core can be used, for example, to concentrate the strength and increase the effect of magnetic fields produced by electric currents and magnets.
FIG. 1 schematically illustrates unevenly distributed magnetic flux 102 in an example magnetic core 100. The magnetic flux 102 is generally more highly concentrated near the inner corner regions 104. The unevenly distributed flux 102 may result in additional generated heat at the corners, which may produce unwanted power loss and/or reduced energy efficiency. The unevenly distributed magnetic flux 102 may be apparent in a variety of cores including gaped/un-gaped magnetic cores or magnetic cores having other shapes or configurations. Magnetic flux is generally concentrated near the higher curvature radius of magnetic core structures resulting in unwanted power loss. For example, a toroid-shaped magnetic core generally has concentrated magnetic flux near an inner radius of the toroid compared to an outer radius of the toroid.